fanmade486fandomcom-20200214-history
Hadashi de Summer
CD Information ; Artist : Nogizaka46 (乃木坂46) ; Single : Hadashi de Summer (裸足でSummer) ; Release Date : 2016.07.27 ; Label/Catalog Number/Price : Label: Sony Music Entertainment Japan : SRCL-9138〜9 (Limited Edition Type-A, CD+DVD) / ￥1,528 : SRCL-9140〜1 (Limited Edition Type-B, CD+DVD) / ￥1,528 : SRCL-9142〜3 (Limited Edition Type-C, CD+DVD) / ￥1,528 : SRCL-9145〜6 (Limited Edition Type-D, CD+DVD) / ￥1,528 : SRCL-9144 (Regular Edition, CD) / ¥0,972 Limited Edition Details ; CD # Hadashi de Summer (裸足でSummer) / Senbatsu # Boku Dake no Hikari (僕だけの光) / Senbatsu # #* (Type-A) Offshore Girl (オフショアガール) / Ito Junna #* (Type-B) Inochi no Shinjitsu Musical "Ringo Uri to Kamemushi" (命の真実 ミュージカル「林檎売りとカメムシ」) / Ikuta Erika feat. Sakamoto Kenji #* (Type-C) Hakumai Sama (白米様) #* (Type-D) Secret Graffiti (シークレットグラフィティー) / Under Members # Hadashi de Summer (off-vocal) # Boku Dake no Hikari (off-vocal) # #* (Type-A) Offshore Girl (off-vocal) #* (Type-B) Inochi no Shinjitsu Musical "Ringo Uri to Kamemushi" (off-vocal) #* (Type-C) Hakumai Sama (off-vocal) #* (Type-D) Secret Graffiti (off-vocal) ; DVD # Hadashi de Summer Music Video # #* (Type-A) Offshore Girl Music Video #* (Type-B) Inochi no Shinjitsu Musical "Ringo Uri to Kamemushi" Music Video #* (Type-C) Hakumai Sama Music Video #* (Type-D) Secret Graffiti Music Video # #* (Type-A) Midsummer Nataionwide Tour 2015 where only the Live Participants could see all 16 performances' Opening Videos Volume 1 #* (Type B) Midsummer Nataionwide Tour 2015 where only the Live Participants could see all 16 performances' Opening Videos Volume 2 #* (Type C) Harujion ga Saita Yoru ~Fukagawa Mai's Graduation Concert Backstage~ #* (Type D) Ikuate no Nai Bokutachi (Short Movie) Regular Edition Details ;CD # Hadashi de Summer # Boku Dake no Hikari # Ikuate no Nai Bokutachi (行くあてのない僕たち) / Ito Marika, Inoue Sayuri # Hadashi de Summer (off-vocal) # Boku Dake no Hikari (off-vocal) # Ikuate no Nai Bokutachi (off-vocal) Included Members '"Hadashi de Summer"' ★ Senbatsu (選抜) (16 Members) (Saito Asuka Center (in italic), Jyuu Fukujin in bold) * 1st Generation: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erika, Ito Junna, Miyazaki Yuka, Muto Tomu, Nakamoto Himeka, Sagara Iori, Saito Asuka, Sakurai Reika, Takayama Kazumi, Terada Ranze, Umezawa Minami, Wakatsuki Yumi * 2nd Generation: Kanazawa Tomoko, Kitano Hinako, Yamazaki Rena '"Secret Graffiti"' Under Members (アンダーメンバー) (22 Members) (Higuchi Hina Center) * 1st Generation: Higuchi Hina, Hoshino Minami, Inoue Sayuri, Ito Marika, Kawago Hina, Kawamura Mahiro, Nakada Kana, Noujo Ami, Saito Chiharu, Saito Yuri, Wada Maaya * 2nd Generation: Hori Miona, Nonaka Miki, Ogata Haruna, Sasaki Kotoko, Sato Masaki, Satoyoshi Utano, Suzuki Ayane, Watanabe Miria, Yamagishi Riko, Yamaki Risa, Yoshida Ayano Christie General Information Hadashi de Summer is the 15th single released by Nogizaka46. Line-up Trivia * First senbatsu of Kitano Hinako and Yamazaki Rena. * First Center position of Saito Asuka in a Nogizaka46 single A-side * The Type A cover is Saito Asuka's first ever solo cover * The single includes Ito Junna's first ever solo song, Offshore Girl * The short film created for Ikuate no Nai Bokutachi acts as a sequel to Ano Hi Boku wa Tossa ni Uso wo Tsuita Category: Nogizaka46 Singles